random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Favorite TV Shows
I think I'm going to make more of these. MissingNo 10. Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorperated. This is kind of odd, but it's a good show! It had a continuing storyline that most Scooby Doo shows forgot. Too bad it's on hiatus. 9. Phineas and Ferb. The show is veey clever in many ways, from its plot to its running gags. However, it has slowly been declining im quality. I hope it doesn't become like Spongebob Squarepants (new seasons). 8. TBA 7. TBA 6. Spongebob Squarepants (all episodes before the first movie). It's very self-evident why this is on the list. The movie is probably the best the series had to offer, but this isn't a "Top 10 Favorite Movies" list. 5. Gravity Falls. Its mysterious vibe it gives off is very interesting. Not to mention its comedic genius. 4. Animaniacs. I didn't watch it too much, but the times I did watch it, it was genius! Only reason it's not any higher is because, as I said before, I haven't watched a lot of it. 3. Regular Show. Funny jokes and mature humor builds this show. And it's hilarious. Even though the premise is kind of weird... 2. The Amazing World of Gumball. It's so beautiful to just look at! Creative use of mixing art styles (utilizes CGI, animation, and live-action). The episodes themselves are also downright magnificent. The only one better would be... 1. TBA AwesomeCartoonFan01 The shows listed are not based on importance. These are just the ones I'm currently into. 10. SpongeBob SquarePants (Seasons 1-3)/Everything else 9. Angry Beavers 8. Duck Dodgers 7. Regular Show 6. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (I'm gonna cause an opinion war! Yay! :D) 5. Phineas and Ferb/Adventure Time 4. Gravity Falls 3. Doctor Who/Star Trek: TOS 2. Powerpuff Girls 1. Animaniacs Mochlum Guess UMG Of all time: 10.'' I don't '' 9. watch 8. anything 7. ''else ''(Pretty Much...) 6. Pawn Stars 5. Hardcore Pawn 4. World's Dumbest 3. Shipping Wars 2. The Simpsons (REAAAAALY close to Shipping Wars) 1. Impractical Jokers TS 10. I'm 9. Not 8. Saying 7. Anything 6. So 5. People 4. Won't 3. Get 2. Butthurt 1. Over Nothing Phantom R 10. Old Spongebob 9. Phineas and Ferb 7. Duck Tales 6. Sgt. Frog 5. Gravity Falls 4. Robot Chicken 3. The Legend of Korra 2. Regular Show 1. Adventure Time Ya boi Pixel I only care about like 3 TV shows at this point so here goes :3. Boku No Hero Academia: '''My personal favorite anime of all time. I gave it a shot a few days ago and I was absolutely hooked! I love the characters and the storyline, it reminds me so much of OK K.O.!, which I'll discuss later. All the characters are special in their own ways, especially when it comes to their Quirks. :2. '''Unikitty!: I fucking love this show. It always makes me happy and I always get excited when new episodes are released. Like BNHA, all the characters are special in their own way, including the background characters. :1. OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes: You all saw this coming. Anyone who has known me for at least 3 minutes knows that I love this show with every fiber of my being. It's my biggest comfort and it's always there for me when nobody else is. I know literally everything about it and it's my favorite show of all time. I first heard of it in September (through ChristianLPT, no less) but didn't become a fan until January 2018. And once I watched my first episode (which was "T.K.O."), I was instantly hooked. Each character in the show is amazing and like the other shows on my list, they're all special in their own ways and they all have their own good personalities; K.O. is the friendly, extroverted helper, Enid is the level-headed big-sister like employee, and Rad is an egotistical, arrogant alien who means well, among some others. Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:Television Category:Regular Show Category:Animaniacs Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Pages anyone can edit